


MLM - unRealistic

by Phoen



Category: Original Work, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Adventure, Cute, Eventual Romance, M/M, Multi, Okegom - Freeform, city, love and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoen/pseuds/Phoen
Summary: The four didn't know what they were getting into, or what they would explore. We are human, so they thought. We are normal, so they thought. We love each other, so they still think. It changed a lot, but didn't.He didn't care about it. He just wanted to kill them. He needed to kill them. Abnormalities such as those four can't be alive. They must die.They can't die. They won't die. Why won't they die. Die. Die.Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.CuteFic - RomanceFic - BxBFic - FutaFic (for one character)





	MLM - unRealistic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Phoen here. Defiance of Fate's creator, yep yep that's me. I hope you enjoy this since i kinda put in a lot of work towards it..... Hahah.... Please. PleeeeEEEEEEEEEEEAS-

_Clack!_ He fell into obscurity. For once, do you wonder who he is? Sounds familiar... But it isn't the same 'HE' that you think it is.  
His name is Loki. Silver hair, blue eyes, weird clothes and all. Covered in fur, too. He isn't human. Not now. He was, but woke up as this. He doesn't understand, poor guy.  
Oh, you must wonder who i am, right? I'm also Loki. But... from the future? Yeah, that counts. I'm telling a story, from all the different angles you could possible want to see.  
My story. Their story. Our story. His story. All of them.

* * *

  
~~~~~~Author note 1, here's how i drew Loki. Maybe you'll get an idea of what i want for him to look like through this. Also, don't worry 'bout the 1 there, i'm not normalizing this or anything... Unless you want me to do that. Anyway, bye.~~  


* * *

Uh.. Who interrupted me? Must be... Hmm... Interesting. So you are the one watching this, together with them. Hahahaaa.... Interesting. Anyway, back to the story.  
He, after falling,  
reversed gravity and didn't. He got up to the same spot he was in, air dashed, and left.  
Yes, that was me back then.  
I was a simpleton with almost no powers. Almost useless, i'd say. I had a thing for cards back then. I threw them all the time, using a bag and a book to do some other useful stuff that now i can do on my own.  
I was escaping from someone. Yes,  
HIM.  
HE. The one you recognize, this time.  
The hunter. He hunted us, amazingly powered beings, and did his best to try and kill us.  
Then... I found those three while running.  
One protecting two fallen. A weird girl, and two boys. The first boy was actually pretty cute, the second one looked familiar, and the girl now looked like a boy. Then a girl again.  
It not only looked weird the way she morphed, but also wrong. She could be anything, and was protecting the two behind from bullets. She took them, absorbed them into her body, and killed the local army that was after them.  
Why are we trying to be killed?  
Why do we need to run?  
Well, i started on the middle of the story. I should start on the start.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
**_... So, it begins._**  
  



End file.
